Vapors
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: The vapors of alcohol make people stupid. So you need a faithful Lieutenant to drive you home, correct? Short Royai one-shot.


Vapors

**A/N: Just a little something I came up with in the car and had to wait three hours to type. Orz. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Roy Mustang was drunk again.

The fourth time in two weeks it was. That Riza had to pull herself from her quiet apartment to pick him up, and drop him off safely at his home. It wasn't what she would choose to do on her day off, but she didn't have much say in the matter. After receiving the phone call from Roy, she hung up, sighing quietly. Hayate gave her a curious look before she left, coat draped around her shoulders.

* * *

She spotted him near a light post. He leaned against it, hand pressed to his forehead. She couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was frowning.

Riza pulled over, opening the car door for him. He noticed and slowly sat down inside, making sure not to hurt himself. He closed the door, falling back into his chair. Riza didn't bother saying anything before starting the car and pulling off.

Roy gazed out the window, his eyes watching the buildings whiz by. He glanced at Riza for a moment. She was sternly facing the road, a look of displacement running across her features. But it was subtle, as were all of her emotions around him. Even in his inebriated state he could tell she was thoroughly pissed off. He wanted to apologize, make due with what he's done, but in his current state, anything he said would come out wrong. But he couldn't ride this whole time in silence. He should at least try something.

"...I'm sorry. Lieutenant."

She gave him no response at all. He noticed a deep breath relieve itself from her chest, but nothing else. And he couldn't even tell if it was good or bad.

Soon, they stopped at a red light. Roy was trying to think of another thing to say. Something that wouldn't put a bullet in him. He thought, sighing into his palms. Riza noticed him and turned. "Colonel. Don't strain yourself over this." she returned her gaze to the road when he looked at her. "I don't mind picking you up. Just make sure you take better care of yourself."

That was all she said, pulling off as the light switched to green. Roy frowned. All that did was make him feel more like an ass. "Damn it Lieutenant." he muttered. "I apologized, didn't I?"

"I didn't say you didn't, sir."

"You're sounding like I've insulted you or something..."

She sped up a little, clearly not enjoying the conversation. The sooner he was in bed, sobering up, the better. "Colonel." she gave him a slightly stern look. "The status you're in right now makes you think things that aren't true. You didn't insult me, burden me, etc. Just quiet down and wait until I get you to your home. Alright?" she returned her attention to the road.

Roy stared at her, dumbstruck. Honestly, he was speechless here. Finally, he made his decision. "Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over Lieutenant." he reached for the car door. Riza noticed and immediately pulled the car to a stop. He jerked forward slightly, then touched his forehead. For a drunk person, that was rather uncomfortable.

"What are you doing Colonel?"

"I think I'll just walk home."

She sighed. "No sir. That would be too dangerous. I mean, look at yourself."

Roy responded with a low laugh. "You worry too much. I'll be fine, now I'll be going." he popped the door open, but before his foot touched the sidewalk, Riza gripped his arm, eyes narrowed with frustration and worry. He looked at her. "Let go."

She tugged at his arm slightly. "Close the door sir."

"I am the one who gives you orders Lieutenant, now let go of my arm."

Riza's anger peaked. "In your state you have no right to order a dog around, even less a soldier. Now get in the car, close the door, and shut your mouth until I get you home."

That shut him up. Roy grumbled quietly, closing the door. He sat back in his seat, awkwardly crossing his arms as if to protect himself from anymore of Riza's scolding. He looked out the window, in hopes to seem as if the incident didn't affect him. Riza rarely rose her voice at him unless he was being purely stupid. Apparently he was.

The rest of the drive was rode in silence. Roy didn't want to risk saying anything idiotic and Riza obviously wasn't open to small talk. Even when the two weren't arguing, they didn't chat too much. There never was much they could say in the presence of others after all.

Soon, the car halted to a stop in front of Roy's home. He sighed quietly, reaching towards the door handle. No goodbyes would be said, he assumed. Better to just leave without any more slip ups.

"Good night sir."

Roy whipped his head back to the car. Riza was calmly looking at him, that familiar expression resting across her features.

"See you at work tomorrow."

Roy blinked a few times, even rubbing his ears. "Er... yes, you too." he began to close to door, but only did half way. He poked his head inside her car. "I'm sorry, you said _good_ night correct? I want to double check..."

"Yes sir, I said good night."

He closed the door, gave her a quick wave and smile before she pulled away. He sighed, turning to head inside. Smirking, he reached into his coat pocket for his keys. That woman was something.

How could he forget, even in his drunken state, that Riza couldn't stay mad at him.

Love just ran that way.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it. Reviews are always nice you know~ :D**


End file.
